


Tanka of the Shield and Sword

by luna_libertatis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_libertatis/pseuds/luna_libertatis
Summary: The tanka is a form of Japanese poetry, written in English as a five-line poem of 5/7/5/7/7 syllables. Tanka"...quickly became the preferred verse form not only in the Japanese Imperial Court...but for women and men engaged in courtship."- Poets.orgAn ongoing series of tanka, from the perspective of either Gladiolus Amicitia or Ignis Scientia.______________________________________________________________________________________





	1. [You grin while we spar]

~-_-*•*-_-~

You grin while we spar,  
Sharp, as the new blades you wield,  
Deadly and silver.  
But all I see are your eyes:  
Green, as the new blades of grass.

~_-_*•*_-_~


	2. [You told me to yield]

~-_-*•*-_-~

You told me to yield,  
While your body rose and fell  
On my heaving chest,  
Your blade pressed against my throat.  
And I whispered to you: _“…yes.”_

~_-_*•*_-_~


	3. [I cannot go back]

~-_-*•*-_-~

I cannot go back  
To a life before I knew  
What my name sounds like,  
Caught in your throat, like a bone  
That grants wishes when it breaks.

~_-_*•*_-_~


	4. [A line of black ink]

~-_-*•*-_-~

A line of black ink,  
Smudged on the side of my thumb.  
I’m the first to know  
That childhood is over.  
First to know that he is King.

~_-_*•*_-_~


	5. [The world became small]

~-_-*•*-_-~

The world became small.  
Now, everything that is home  
Fits inside one tent.  
Now, everything that I love  
Fits inside one photograph.

~_-_*•*_-_~


End file.
